


Bonding

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: And now its my HTTYD OTP, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent/Child Incest, Unsuitable for Hiccstrid shippers, Valcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: After Drago is dealt with and the dust settles, Hiccup and Valka find they have a lot of time to make up for.





	Bonding

**Someone obviously noticed I don't mind writing an incest fic or two... and requested this! Never written a mother/son one, but hey I live to fulfill prompts!**

_**Obviously** _ **set after the second movie. Maybe a couple of months after, not really important though.**

**Line break will indicate POV change between Hiccup and Valka, because I felt like this needed both sides.**

-HTTYD-

"Thanks for understanding Astrid. I think... I think we need to know each other."

"Honestly Hiccup, it's fine. My dad's been quietly hinting that he wants me at home but knows better than to tell me to leave you."

Astrid kissed him softly, perfect and understanding of Hiccup asking her to stop spending every night in the Haddock home, to give he and his mother time to get to know each other now the rush to put Berk back together after the Drago incident had begun to ease. Valka had stayed true to her promise, only venturing back to the dragon sanctuary twice, to lead any stray returners to Dragon Island so they were closer at hand and otherwise she hadn't left Hiccup at all.

Hiccup took her hand, kissing the knuckles gently and enjoying the smile that spread across her face. Astrid was the only one not to treat him differently, the port in his storm of becoming chief, losing his dad and knowing now Toothless was the Alpha he sometimes had other things to do.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I just want to get to know my mother, and I think she still feels too guilty about staying away to open up with anybody else there."

"You don't have to explain yourself. Chief."

His fiance smirked and gave him a quick jab to the shoulder, same old Astrid as ever even now he was Chief of Berk, rider of the Alpha dragon.

"Thanks. I better go, chiefing to do milady."

"I'll be in the armory, Stormfly is a great help to melting down all that extra armour for new metal."

They separated, leaving Hiccup to go settle some dispute over yak fields, welcome a new baby into the Magnusson tribe and read over a betrothal contract between two more tribes. Toothless wormed his way into an early evening flight to a nearby island, where the two shared a simple fish dinner and Hiccup remembered their first ones, before anyone knew he had ridden a dragon, before they were chief and alpha and the entire world was a different place.

"We better get back bud, don't want anyone worrying."

Toothless warbled, low and lamenting. He perked up at the mention of Cloudjumper though, a huge fan of his mothers Stormcutter dragon. They shared an affectionate embrace, then set off back to Berk. His mother looked most relieved to see them, embracing Hiccup the moment he dismounted.

"I didn't mean to worry you mom. Me and Toothless just always had this tradition of evening flights, but we haven't had much time. I'll tell you next time, so you aren't worried."

Valka clutched him tighter, then let him go slowly. Not before she ran a finger across that little scar on his chin, the one Cloudjumper had given him right before he took Valka away, the one that meant she recognised him after twenty years.

"I'm still getting used to this. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's fine."

Hiccup couldn't help but see their resemblance at times like this, her big eyes and slender features, light brown hair and narrow frame. He may have come early into the world, but Hiccup would probably always have been clearly cut from the same cloth as her.

Her hand finally slid down from his face, sliding gently through his own as they headed to their shared home. It was almost too quiet without Astrid there, her sense of energy and the way she sang or hummed to herself doing the most mundane of tasks. Toothless made up for some of it, making the usual low sounds as Hiccup undid his saddle, the connectors and straps that made up the bulk of his tail. He left the actual fabric replacement on just in case, as it was the longest to put on and at least meant Toothless could go straight through the air if nothing else.

"There ya go bud. There's some cod over there if you get hungry. Or want to go bug Cloudjumper."

He got a low grumble in return, followed by Toothless rubbing his face against Hiccups in a show of affection. Since Astrid had been...  _ahem,_  staying over, Toothless had gotten used to no longer always sleeping in his room and curled up on the dragon bed downstairs next to the fire. Cloudjumper was too big for their little home, so he slept outside in a stable big enough to also hold Toothless. Hiccup and his mother had built it together, no help other than the dragons lifting some wood and he felt infinitely proud of that.

Over a warm yak milk by the fire each night, Hiccup had been able to examine his mothers face. The shadows caught her cheekbones the same way they did his, she had the same awkward habit of touching the top of her head when nervous and according to Astrid, they even had the same laugh. Tonight it was late, so they didn't do that and even as he stripped out of his armour, Hiccup missed those few precious moments to silently observe.

Without Astrid there Hiccup found himself tense, checking the bathroom to find it empty and with the help of Sharpshot lighting the logs, Hiccup had himself a hot bath. His metal leg was now specially treated to be rust proof - the older one had been more easily detached, but that also had added issues of it occasionally coming off when he was riding. So Hiccup made a new one, covering it lightly in yak blubber to make it waterproof.

By the time he was done washing the long day away, Hiccup found himself yawning into his hand as he dried off roughly with a couple of swatches of fabric and pulled on the loose shorts he had taken to wearing with Astrid around. Slipping into the clean, warm fur pelts with a contented sigh, Hiccup drifted off with the sounds of dragons living and sleeping peacefully all over Berk.

Only... without Astrid or Toothless in the room, Hiccup had no comforter available when the nightmares woke him again. He had long forgiven his dragon, but that didn't stop those heartbreaking moments of his fathers death playing over and over in his mind. Sometimes it wasn't just Stoick, sometimes his nightmares showed the dragons controlled into killing  _everyone_ he cared about.

"Hiccup?"

Wiping his sweaty face, Hiccup turned to see his mother at his door in her loose fabric nightgown. Up to now, he had only ever seen her dressed - the ice still on the island made an already cold place even colder, most of the Vikings stayed constantly clad. Hiccup, sharing his bed with Astrid the human heat source, hadn't noticed so much.

"Hey mom."

"Are you alright? I heard you crying out."

"Oh. Sorry. Astrid usually wakes me before I make too much noise. I didn't mean to wake you."

Her face softened, lit almost solely by the moonlight coming in from the dragon-hole in the roof. Slowly but surely she steps over to the bed, sitting on the edge and running a delicate hand over his sweaty skin. It felt  _so_ good, so soothing that he couldn't help closing his eyes and leaning into it. He had been...  _starved_ of contact with his mother for so many years, he couldn't get enough of it now it seemed. Particularly now, emotionally vulnerable from his nightmares.

"I think you're entitled son."

"Would it be... never mind."

He felt the question rise up, but managed to stifle it before he made an utter fool of himself. Valka caught it though, tilting her head slightly in consideration.

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Only if it wouldn't be weird for you."

Her soft smile soothed him, made him feel less pathetic for needing his mother now he was twenty years old and chief of the tribe.

"Of course not."

"I'll uh, go put something on."

"Nonsense. Sleep how you're comfortable Hiccup."

"Uh, ok."

He shifted along awkwardly, wondering just how badly he would be mocked for this but the minute he had the comfort of his mother close, Hiccup didn't care. They weren't really touching, but she was  _there_ and he knew she was safe. The nightmares didn't come back, kept at bay by comfort that could only come from a boys mother. When he woke, they were slightly closer than before, hands sort of brushing against each other amongst the furs.

Toothless was at their bedside, large head tilted to the side in confusion at the mother human in Hiccups bed instead of the younger one that flew with Stormfly.

"Hey bud."

Hiccup slid carefully from the bed, hoping his mother was sleeping soundly and hadn't noticed the usual morning 'predicament' a young man often woke with. He took his clothing to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and relieved his bladder. Safely dressed, Hiccup stretched and spent a silent moment watching his mother sleep before reaching out to disturb her.

"Hey mom, time to get up."

"Did you sleep better my dear son?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Thanks mom. If you could uh, not tell anyone? I don't want the village knowing their chief gets scared of a bad dream."

She smiled gently, ran a hand over his hair as she held him close and whispered 'our secret' before leaving his room like a silent ghost. Toothless bumped against his hand, wanting breakfast before they had to get to work. Of the two, Hiccup was a better cook than his mother, though she had tried to improve. Everything except her meatballs were  _edible_ by now at least, if not delicious.

After a hurried breakfast of eggs and milk, with a few fish for Toothless, they took a quick flight across the village as they did every morning. It was business, not fun though - they checked for wild dragon damage, outsiders ships and fire threats. Satisfied they were safe, boy and dragon took one last checking swoop across the oceans around them. He didn't think the Bewildrbeest would come back, but could never be  _too_  sure.

"Hey you."

"Morning milady."

Astrid found him sat outside the Great Hall watching Toothless survey his dragon subjects, being offered a fish by a turquoise Gronckle who bowed to him. She sat next to Hiccup, leaning a head on his shoulder and sharing nothing but company for the moment. Eventually, and quietly, she asked about his recurring nightmares.

"Did they come back?"

"Yeah."

"Bad?"

"Woke up once. Woke mom up too. Was alright after that."

Astrid squeezed his hand gently, kissed his cheek softly before standing and holding out a hand to help him up. Hiccup took it, letting his brutally strong girlfriend heft him to his feet... well, foot. A few Vikings were starting to rise, the town square starting to hum quietly with the beginnings of activity. Dragons started to flit across the sky, fishing and chatting and just generally stretching their wings. A mild explosion was nothing to concern about, particularly when coming from the Thorston home as it was. In fact, if he listened closely, Hiccup thought he might have heard the twins slam their helmets together in celebration.

"We had better get to work. You need help with anything today?"

"Not that I know of. Snotlout and the twins are on rebuilding Mildew's farm, it took a beating from the ice storm. You can go boss them around if you like."

"Sounds good to me! I love having permission from the chief to punch Snotlout in the face."

"That wasn't-"

Astrid wasn't listening, bounding down the steps to jump onto Stormfly before taking flight. Sighing, Hiccup got on with chiefing some more, taking a short break to do some laundry for some quiet time in the rock pools area. Toothless 'helped', dragging wet clothes out of the pool along a dusty rocky floor until they were almost as dirty as before. At least his flames helped dry them much faster than nature alone.

"Thanks bud. I know you have stuff to do, so I appreciate it when you make time for just us."

Toothless smiled, teeth retracted to show he was at ease before licking across Hiccups face.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out."

His dragon laughed, watching him collect his now-clean stuff together before they headed back to the village. Then there was saddle building, fixing a couple of swords and helping repair a hobblegrunt's broken wing. He barely had time to breathe, let alone eat or see much of his fiance. They stole a quiet moment before retiring, where she kissed him rather heatedly and murmured that she missed spending the night with him.

Hiccup could sympathise.

They had a few minutes over warm yak milk that evening, but Hiccup felt a little awkward with his mother now. She watched him silently, a stray curl or two falling into her face but stopping short of getting in her flagon.

Hiccup got up first, pausing for a second before brushing the stray hairs away from her face as he passed her to the stairs. He felt strange for doing it a minute later, stripping down and climbing into bed firmly confused. Toothless dropped by for a quick licking across the face, then clambered up and out of the dragon-hole to join Cloudjumper for the night.

"Hiccup? Are you sleeping?"

Her voice whispered through the darkness, and Hiccup wondered why she was back again.

"Uh, not yet. Everything alright mom?"

Hesitant footsteps came closer, weight settled on his bed pelts and the small, soothing hand found his face. It was a cloudy night, barely a hint of starlight to illuminate anything and Hiccup was acutely aware of all his other senses. His mother had a slow, deep breathing pattern and she smelled like wildflowers and dragon fire. Her voice tugged at deep, barely there memories of childhood and her hand mapped his facial features in the dark.

"It's just... I have bad dreams also. I found comfort in knowing you were safe last night."

Heart pounding against his ribcage, Hiccup shifted along again.

"You can stay if you want. So long as it's our secret."

He wasn't about to turn down the comfort he had been denied as a boy - Stoick the Vast would never have allowed Hiccup to come to him because of a bad dream, and he had never had the chance for motherly affection. If they were  _both_  comforted by each others presence for now... where was the harm in that?

It became a regular thing, and within a week they had forgone the pretence and just went straight to bed together. When Astrid asked about his nightmares, Hiccup found himself just saying he was dealing with it. He didn't mention how... which wasn't  **technically** lying.

After the first couple of nights, it even became a sort of... unspoken agreement that they could hold each other. The soft scents that emanated from her soothed the raw ache of grief inside him, the tender embrace only a parent could offer swaddled him.

It  _wasn't_  weird, he told himself. Skin to skin was a natural part of parent-child bonding, and they were making up for lost time when her hand was on his bare chest, or wrapped around bare shoulders.

All the same, he didn't mention it to anybody. Nobody else had lost Stoick the way they had, or lost each other for so long, so nobody would understand like Valka did. Nobody else saw him  _cry,_ holding his head to her heart and combing a hand through his hair until his sobs quieted.

Nobody else kissed him goodnight.

Well, except Astrid, but she was being understanding when Hiccup said that he and his mother were starting to get somewhere, that he wasn't just ignoring his betrothed for no reason. That didn't stop Astrid wanting some 'alone time', a hurried encounter with almost none of their usual emotional connection stolen in the back of the armoury. Hiccup disposed of the 'protective' stretchy sheath while Astrid pulled her leggings back on, feeling strangely bereft despite their recent intimacy.

"Are you ok? You seemed... distant."

"Sorry. Tough day... you ever seen what the twins were keeping under their bed?"

He shuddered for dramatic effect - he had seen worse than the dragon poop they used for light beneath their bed, but he banked on Astrid not knowing that.

" _Bed_? As in, singular?"

"Yep. They usually trade off who sleeps hanging off the ceiling, but yanno, its the twins."

Sufficiently distracted, Astrid yanked a mutton leg from the nearby furnace - Gobber wouldn't be happy - and took a bite.

"I better get outta here before Toothless comes looking for me."

"Yeah, he always gives us such a  _disapproving_  look."

Astrid was amused, satisfied and chowing on the hunk of meat in her hand. That meant Hiccup didn't need to feel guilty about leaving her, yet for some inexplicable reason, he did. Not bathing was out of the question - he could  _not_ get into bed and curl securely within his mothers embrace until Astrid was off his skin.

As he was usually the hesitant one, Valka was likely confused that Hiccup was the initiator that night as he wriggled closer until she enveloped him with her arms, heartbeat a steady thrum beneath his ear.

"I'm real glad you're here mom."

"Here I'll stay my boy."

Her lips pressed to his forehead and her hand laced slowly into his hair, the pulsing heart beneath his head pumping a bit harder when Hiccup nestled tighter into the hold. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, Hiccup fell asleep to her quiet humming lullaby. The close intimacy of their sleeping position didn't really hit him until they woke that way - it seemed a little weirder to wake up with his face pressed into her bosom while he held her tight to his body than it had to fall asleep that way.

Again, Toothless was there and looking at them strangely. Hiccup heard voices downstairs, immediately panicking that someone would come up and find them entwined and bolting up from the bed. His mother stirred abruptly, looking confused in her sleepy state as Hiccup wobbled to upright - he was always a little unsteady on the metal legs first steps of the morning.

"What's the matter Hiccup?"

"We uh, have company."

Valka turned toward the door, hair loose in it's braid during the night and falling around her shoulders. Hiccup tore his eyes away, tugging on his leggings and t-shirt before his mother had even turned back toward him.

"Thanks for the warning buddy. Can you go make sure nobody comes up here? I'll be down in a minute, bathroom break."

Toothless bobbed his head in agreement, then huffed lightly before sliding through the gap Hiccup opened the door carefully. Locating his riding gear, Hiccup cast one last look at his mother before hiding in the bathroom.  _This_  was exactly why he shouldn't be indulging himself in such childish whims, in case somebody caught the chief being coddled by his mother through the night.

It wasn't that simple though.

"What's so important Toothless had to come wake me?"

Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins were all in his home, perilously close to intruding on the nest of safety and security he and his mother had built in his bedroom. Hiccup grabbed a chunk of mutton from the bowl, tossed another to Toothless and waited.

"Speed stingers. Night fury is the only one fast enough to deal with them."

Finished chewing his hasty breakfast, Hiccup nodded and shooed them out ahead of him - all the better to prevent anyone seeing his mother creep back to her own room. They dealt with the Stingers again, rebuilt the damaged homes and in spite of the close call that morning, they didn't even talk about it - Valka just left her clothes in Hiccups room too.

"Is this weird?"

He finally broached the question a few nights later, clutching his mug and staring into the fire as Toothless pawed around his leg to chase a floating bit of ash. Valka looked up at him, eyes open and full of a multitude of emotions.

"Why do you ask son? Would you prefer we stopped?"

"No. I really wouldn't. It's just strange, I feel like I'm... I don't know, like I'm supposed to be tougher than this. Braver."

Valka placed her cup down, approaching him with a surety that had most definitely not been there  _before_ they started spending their nights keeping the others nightmares at bay. She placed a hand on his cheek, encouraging his downcast eyes to move up and meet hers.

"Bravery isn't about being the tough one. It's doing what you need to even when you're scared. You don't have to be afraid here Hiccup."

For the briefest second, Hiccup expected more than just the kiss on his cheek. Almost as soon as he thought it, the expectation faded and left him confused. They retired to bed in near silence after both bade Toothless a fond goodnight, for which they were rewarded with his happy groans.

He watched as his mother turned away, slim nimble fingers undoing the fastening of her dress... Hiccup shouldn't be watching her. Focusing on getting out of his underclothes, Hiccup closed his eyes when he was in the bed again, waiting for her to join him and wondering how difficult it was going to be adjusting when this... arrangement inevitably stopped.

When he noticed the time dragging out, Hiccup opened his eyes again and found Valka brushing out her thick hair to rest freely over her shoulders. There was no escaping the hair now it had been freed, tickly-tingly touches and brushes from it no matter how he laid down, shifted to try and avoid it and it left Hiccups skin hypersensitive, keenly aware of their close proximity.

"Are you alright son?"

"Mmm. Just... settling."

Giving up on his usual swaddled position, Hiccup shifted a little further up the bed and his hands drifted upwards accordingly. As it landed, he couldn't fail to notice how perfectly shaped the dip of her spine was for his hand to rest there. Fingers splaying across it, Hiccup realised she may be confused by his slow, exploring touches and lifted his head slightly with the intention of apologising.

It was then that he heard it, the beating heart beneath his ear speeding up. More so than it had before, almost... anticipatory in it's demanding, strong pulse.

Whichever god possessed him to do it, Hiccup would never know, but he found himself moving higher, his own chest joining the heavy rhythm as he kissed her.

It probably could have all stopped then, and they could have put it down to overaffectionate... if she hadn't kissed him back. For Hiccup it was as though a hidden dam burst inside him, feelings surging to the forefront as one hand tangled in that teasing, thick long hair, the other already moving down to hike up the thin tunic-style nightdress to his mothers hips.

One hand came down to that level and Hiccup growled in warning, or perhaps desire, he wasn't sure until it wasn't a hindering hand but a helping one. One small hand fumbled at his waistband and pushed his shorts down enough to expose the already throbbing erection jutting out from between his hips.

Whatever drove them together was in full force, because when Hiccup eventually accepted he needed to stop  _kissing_  and try  _breathing_  again, the moonlight illuminated only a raw, base desire in the woman beneath him and it reflected his own feelings completely. A tangle of desperate hands gripped his cock, pushed her thighs apart and even stopping for the sheath that would prevent pregnancy was too much, hips surging forward until they clashed clumsily.

Growling again, Hiccup let the hand on her thigh move higher until he found the apex, found her body calling out to his. Positioning himself and thrusting quickly, Hiccup buried himself in the soft, wet and welcoming embrace of his mothers body. She cried out, pressing her face to the crook of his shoulder to muffle her cries lest Cloudjumper peer in thinking Hiccup was hurting her.

It was harsh and hot and feral, an outlet for the grief neither had truly dealt with. Grief for the man that joined them - his father, her husband - and grief for each other, for twenty years of lost time.

_Gods_ she felt good, amazingly responsive when he gripped her hip roughly and pushed her leg up higher to allow Hiccup to thrust in deeper, certain they would both bear bruises in the morning and caring absolutely nothing for that fact. Any doubt he had for their mutual enjoyment was quashed quickly as Valka bit at his shoulder to quiet herself, dug nails into his back when Hiccup kissed her again.

The peak rushed through him like lightning out of nowhere, Thor himself surely responsible for that electric pleasure found in the deepest, darkest place Hiccup could have gone to look for it.

In his own  **mother.** Good gods, what had he  _done?_

* * *

Valka had many words that could at least sort of describe her feelings toward Hiccup. Pride, love, longing.

_Motherly_  didn't even register.

From that first time she saw him, realised who he was, Valka had felt a strange sort of feeling creeping into her bones. By the time everything had overwhelmed them, grief and loss, tragedy and fear and triumph and eventually peace, Valka didn't see their 'relationship' in the light she should have done at all.

Every night they edged closer, each boundary pushed a little further and every second Hiccup's eyes lingered a little longer on her... they were tiny victories, little thrilling moments. His wiry frame encompassed hers perfectly, his handsome features strong even in the relaxed set of sleep and the roughness of his voice first thing made her quiver lightly inside.

And  _oh gods_ when the floodgates opened and Hiccup finally succumbed to the unique craving for closeness, Valka felt far more pride and lustful desires for the man her baby boy had become than she really ought to. That first kiss... Odin would she remember that kiss for years to come. How it had started with the hand on her lower back, his hearing her heart pick up it's pace and once he realised, there was  _no stopping him._ Not that she would want to.

The climax was everything she had hoped for and more, powerful and intense and with her darling Hiccup completely bare inside her so she could welcome the no-barriers connection such a thing created. He was  _animalistic,_  growling and grunting and gripping at her body with a bruising force.

When it was over, the sudden rush of need fading with their mutual highs of gods-given euphoria, Hiccup had cold, hard regret written across his face.

"Mom I... I'm so sorry."

He resisted at first, but Valka managed to cradle him against her breast, cooing and petting his hair until he clung to her again.

"Hush my sweet boy. This is our little secret."

They had been calling it that since the first night, where Valka had shivered with anticipation for just being close to the beautiful young man, his hidden vulnerability nearly as enticing as his gift for dragons and his bewitching soul. Hiccup choked up a little, burrowing closer to her and acting almost solely on some kind of instinct, Valka lowered her nightdress and offered her breast to the boy as a mother would a baby.

Hiccup latched on, suckling and holding her close as his rough stubble grazed the sensitive skin around her nipple. It could almost have been mistaken solely for facilitating bonding, except Valka was already growing heated and needy for his touch and Hiccup was whimpering as he sucked a little harder and she could see his erection returning already.

Slender hands, calluses formed on them from all his time spent with dragons, slid up to her hips to push the fabric higher and made his intentions clear. Both sighed with the loss of his mouth upon her breast, but when he managed to completely remove the fabric Valka was surveyed with hungry eyes, kissed with a ravenous mouth and explored with greedy touches.

Fairly certain Hiccup would only panic again afterward if he worried his mother was not quite so desperate as he, Valka wriggled to push Hiccup flat on his back and spent a moment admiring his wiry, compact but  **strong**  body. His eyes widened when she straddled his waist, feeling the soreness and stretch after she had been celibate so long amongst the dragons but not caring by the time Hiccup was deep inside her again.

He shifted, sitting up to suckle at her breast again and using his arms to support her weight, to move her body against his and making the most sinfully sweet little sounds against her sensitive skin.

"Hiccup" fell from her mouth again and again, whispered praise for the erotic sensations Hiccup brought out all over her body as a hand cupped her rear, squeezing before moving to trace along the sensitive curve of her waist, tweaking a nipple or sliding between her thighs to brush against the little nub there, to feel where their bodies were joined.

It was probably more of an atrocity than anything that Valka felt  _jealous_  for wherever Hiccup had learnt all these ways to pleasure a woman. Still, it wasn't the little blonde girl Hiccup was sharing his bed and his body with right now, a thought that had her racing up to another peak at the mercy of her son. Hiccup bit down as his body tightened and tremored, the pain barely registering as he spilled hot and thick inside her again and had her clutching roughly at his shoulders to anchor herself through the climax.

Hiccup rested his face against her chest, panting and gasping and clutching at her body to ground himself. Valka petted at his sweat-damp hair, ran soothing fingers over the skin her nails had broken and felt Hiccup shiver lightly at the gentle contact, a fierce contrast with the all-consuming heat that fired their passionate embraces.

"This isn't right mom, it can't be. Gods, dad would probably kill me himself."

Again, she cradled his head against her breast until Hiccup calmed, a few stray tears sliding down her skin but he wasn't fighting to escape her hold.

"Nobody else can understand our bond, but that doesn't make it  _wrong_  Hiccup. We never truly bonded as mother and son, and those sorts of feelings can manifest in all manner of ways."

Valka herself needed no justification, but it was clear Hiccup did so she offered him words that sounded about right. Tracing the lean muscles of his back, Valka felt Hiccup shifting awkwardly before laying back down and firmly holding her body against his. They really ought to bathe, soaked in sweat and his fluid slowly leaking down her thighs but it was clear Hiccup was going nowhere soon.

Toothless woke them again, and it was clear in the dragons face that he didn't understand Valka mating with her own hatchling, sniffing the air and groaning lowly in confusion. Hiccup was stiff, awkward as he looked at their positions, their nudity and the way he was holding her before turning attention to his dragon.

"You are absolutely right Toothless, I do need a bath. Go warm up the water for me?"

The reptile padded off toward the bathroom, a flash of purple plasma blast lighting beneath the half-closed door. Hiccup didn't meet her eyes, disappearing into the bathroom with his clothes and cleansing their - in his mind at least - shameful night of intimacy from himself. He returned fully dressed, awkwardly avoiding looking at her body and mumbling something about there being enough water for her too before he vanished downstairs with Toothless.

Valka stood, finding the expected bruises across her hips in the exact shape and pattern of Hiccups splayed hands. There were more on her thigh where he had roughly shoved them apart to bury himself deeper, and her nipples were sore and swollen still from his avid attention to them. She bathed quickly, wondering how she could hate having to clean her sons ejaculate from her skin as it was almost like disposing of the evidence.

Hiccup successfully avoided her the entire day, changed his bed pelts instead of eating dinner and before Valka could even try, Astrid was in their home and joining her son in bed. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry with Hiccup, he was obviously guilt-wracked, feeling like he had betrayed something precious.

That didn't stop her being jealous of Astrid, hearing their bed creak as she lay alone in her own and finding herself unable to keep from reaching down between her thighs, picturing herself beneath Hiccup with every sound and remembering the bruising hold, his primal growls as he took her with a powerful need. The self-pleasure fell far, far short of what Hiccup could offer her.

Apparently Astrid had too, or so she assumed when Hiccup crept into her room in the early hours, kissing her and fumbling to drop his shorts, push up her nightdress and make both of them muffle sounds as he slid home deep inside her. There were whispered apologies as he pulled on his shorts and left her still shaky with the aftershocks.

"Where did you go last night?"

Valka stopped dead, overhearing Astrids voice and wanting to hear the lie Hiccup fed her to cover the truth of what he had been doing, and who with.

"Mom gets nightmares too, I woke up for the bathroom and heard her crying. Don't... don't tell her I told you?"

She could picture Hiccups sad eyes, the baby-dragon look that could melt the iciest of hearts and knew Astrids face would soften, she would dare touch Hiccups face and kiss the mouth that he  _did_ kiss his mother with.

"Of course I won't. That's so sweet of you."

"We better get going for the day, you know how Toothless is without a full breakfast."

She heard Astrid laugh, sensing nothing amiss as she would never consider the truth of the matter. When their footsteps faded down the stairs, Valka relaxed as she heard Hiccup promise he wasn't upset Astrid would have to go home again that night. The perfect gentleman, effortlessly understanding.

The perfect gentleman who bit harshly at her inner thigh before using his tongue on her in a way that had Valka crying out for the gods within minutes. The understanding, sweet boy who fisted a hand in her hair as he thrust deep into his mothers mouth, turning what could have been seen as simply sharing a connection to actively seeking pleasure from the other as days turned to weeks. Weeks to months and they kept on doing it anyway.

Hiccup no longer vocalised that he considered what they were doing was wrong, though she could tell he always felt shame in the morning after it never stopped him coming back for more, pressing deep inside her and going without protection  _far_ more often than was really sane.

Pressed down on her front, Hiccups fingers were slick with her arousal as he pulled them out of her, then moved them up to a previously untouched place. He went slowly, clearly expecting her to stop him. If Hiccup wanted to lay first claim to the only place he could, Valka would  _not_  stop him. The intrusion felt unusual, but not painful. When he added a second finger, it stung a little but eased as he worked the digits in and out of her, teasing her other hole with the swollen head of his cock until she was writhing, desperate enough not to care how so long as he filled her  **now.**

Hiccup didn't disappoint, pushing in for one beautiful, perfect thrust before he pulled out again and shifted, cock now glistening with her wet arousal. Valka could have cried in frustration, except then he was stretching the virgin hole open and grunting with the effort it cost not to simply drive in and take her in his usual feral manner.

"Thor, you're tight like this."

He so rarely spoke when they were intimate, as though words could shatter the illusion their world clearly existed in like this. Sometimes though, his low, strained and gravelled voice would whisper harshly against her ear and it usually made a fresh flood of heat surge through her. Like now, as he finally bottomed out and had her feeling stretched beyond belief. He was just so  _thick,_ she thought he might break her in two but he waited, grunting with exertion as he let her body adjust.

"Ready?"

His hand laced through hers where it fisted in the scratchy woolen pillow case, giving her an anchor against his weight on top of her, the first thrusts that surely claimed her ass to be his and his alone. At first it just felt full and uncomfortable, would have been unbearable if not for Hiccups soft little groans of pleasure but slowly her body accepted the pressure willingly, the first sparks of pleasurable sensations beginning to fill her.

There was something so...  _taboo_ about it all too, the mother and son doing acts  **nobody** should do, a place not truly meant for this but if it were not for this, why would they both enjoy it so? His teeth sank into her shoulder, hips beginning to falter in the way she now knew meant he was close, pleasure overriding conscious thought of how to thrust, depth and angle and speed that he had dedicated many hours to learning, simply so he could make his mother writhe in pleasure.

"Astrid never let me do this. Odin, some nights I can barely get it up for her without picturing you. I love her but I don't  _want_ her like I used to."

His desperate confessions preceded his climax, a few last jerky, stuttering thrusts to prolong his pleasure as he came deep inside her. It was wet and stung a little on her abused tissue, but Hiccups words had been all she needed to join him in the realm of the satisfied.

Long past the awkwardness after the act, Hiccup kissed her. Though kissing was a barely adequate description for the rough way he claimed her mouth, one hand beneath her jaw to hold her in place and the other usually knotting into her hair and tugging lightly to make her moan against his lips.

"What have you done to me mom?"

She had no answer.

Things became more difficult after the first year had passed, when Astrid began to push for she and Hiccup to officially marry. It would mean she was expected to live with the chief, and neither she nor Hiccup were quite prepared to be relegated to sneaking around, to not having entire nights spent exhausting themselves exploring each other.

The second issue came in the form of something altogether more terrifying and amazing to contemplate. At first she put it down to perhaps undercooked mutton, a bad bout of food poisoning. A quiet, private trip to Gothi soon told her otherwise. Thankfully, she didn't need Gobber to translate Gothi pointing at her abdomen, then drawing a baby with her staff.

How on earth was she to tell Hiccup he had fathered his own future sibling?

-HTTYD-

**Well, I hope this fulfilled my prompt! If not... sorry, I'm new at this Oedipal business.**


End file.
